


Гакт в ваной

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Гакт принимает ванну.
Kudos: 2





	Гакт в ваной

Как только за портье закрылась дверь, Гакт скинул ботинки и рухнул на кровать, издав тяжёлый вздох. Длинный перелёт высосал из него все силы, и сейчас ему хотелось только есть и спать. Но у него ещё были дела вечером, поэтому никак нельзя было просто остаться в кровати. Он неохотно поднялся. Открыл чемодан, извлёк оттуда косметичку и прошёл в ванную.

Выбирая отель, он специально искал комнату именно с ванной, а не с душем. Ему нужно было расслабиться, а это лучше делать, лёжа в тёплой воде. И неплохо бы налить туда чего-нибудь ароматического.

Раздевшись и открыв краны, он вернулся в комнату, порылся в чемодане и нашёл пачку дорогих сигарет и зажигалку. Хотя он и не курил уже несколько лет, всё-таки возил с собой запас — так, на всякий случай, вдруг захочется. Сейчас для сигареты был самый подходящий момент.

Вернувшись в ванную, он придирчиво осмотрел своё отражение в зеркале. Вроде не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Глаза выдают усталость, но это легко исправить с помощью очков. Тело — в отличной форме. Тренировки и диеты не проходят даром. Гакт довольно ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, какое было лицо у девочки на ресепшене, когда он облокотился о её стойку, из-за чего рубашка плотно обтянула его торс и плечи.

Царапины на бёдрах отдавались приятным воспоминанием о весьма бурном прощании с Ю. Гакт облизал губы.

Ванна тем временем наполнилась водой. Гакт осторожно потрогал воду, не слишком ли горячая. Стянул с себя стринги, небрежно швырнул их в кучу одежды на полу и погрузился в ванну. Блаженно вздохнул, откинув голову на на свёрнутое полотенце.

— Да, ты определённно заработался, — сказал он самому себе. — Надо чаще отдыхать. А то опять сам с собой разговариваешь.

Из комнаты донёсся телефонный звонок. Гакт зарычал.

— Идите к чёрту, — сказал он громко, словно звонивший мог его услышать. — Нет меня!

Он закурил. С удовольствием затянулся и смачно выпустил струю дыма из рта.

— Чёрт, какой кайф! Зачем я только бросал?

Он курил, наслаждаясь каждой затяжкой и ни о чём не думая. Тёплая вода приятно касалась тела. Телефон наконец-то угомонился. Гакт прикрыл глаза. Но тут же открыл их, потому что почувствовал, что засыпает.

— Не спать, — велел он самому себе.

Зачерпнул воды и умылся. Провёл мокрой ладонью по волосам и по шее. Хотелось выпить. Он вылез и, даже не завернувшись в полотенце, прошёл, оставляя мокрые следы на полу, в комнату. В мини-баре нашлась бутылка вполне приличного вина. Швырнув пробку на пол, Гакт вернулся в ванну. Сделал большой глоток прямо из горла. Довольно улыбнулся. Пропел несколько строчек из какой-то давно забытой песни, которую слышал ещё подростком. Поставил на пол бутылку, для чего пришлось перегнуться через бортик, и взял мочалку.

— Что, что у нас тут, что у нас тут за гель для душа?.. О! Ваниль! Kimi wa boku no vanilla…

Он старательно тёр мочалкой шею и плечи, грудь и спину. Снова взял бутылку и сделал несколько глотков. Бутылка выскользнула из мокрых пальцев и булькнулась прямо в воду, больно стукнув Гакта по груди.

— Ах ты! Мать!

Гакт выловил бутылку и поставил её на пол.

— Я слышал, в шампанском купаются, но чтоб в вине… Чёрт!

Купаться уже расхотелось. Гакт вылез из воды, отряхнулся, как собака. Напевая какую-то детскую песенку принялся вытираться.

— Ты хорош, ты чертовски хорош, — приговаривал он, наблюдая за своим отражением.

Отражение улыбнулось в ответ.

— И у нас ещё много дел, приятель.

Не одеваясь и даже не обвязавшись полотенцем, он прошёл в комнату. Плотно задвинул шторы. Достал из мини-бара бутылку вина. На этот раз налил в бокал. Осушил его почти залпом. Скинул с кровати покрывало и улёгся на прохладные простыни. Налил ещё вина. На этот раз пил медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Свежие накрахмаленные простыни приятно холодили кожу.

— Давно мы так не валялись, а? — Он поставил опустевший бокал на прикроватную тумбочку, улёгся на кровати, раскинувшись, как морская звезда. — Ты подустал, мужик. Расслабься немного. И перестань разговаривать сам с собой. А то услышат ещё…

Гакт закрыл глаза и несколько минут просто лежал, прислушиваясь к себе. Из дремоты его вывел шум за окном. Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

— Чёрт! Где я? А? Ну, да.

Он потянулся за телефоном, посмотрел, который час.

— Надо поспать полчасика. — Натянул на себя одеяло и снова закрыл глаза. — Немножечко посплю и пойду по делам…


End file.
